User talk:TimeyWimeyGirl7
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Horse Taming page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew t Srry That was my little bro.Bin doin it ever since I joined. Wat u doin on ma wiki 15:45, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Look U have told a admin despite they have not been on since about around late december early january. Look on my talk page. Rulertoner 16:33, April 15, 2014 (UTC) So? Admins can still be contacted, I can even contact Queyh anytime I want. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 07:30, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Welcome, Hello TWGirl7 (Just to name you, lol) Welcome here on the wiki, I've seen you've been putting in some small, but good work in here. Seeing as you've got some time on your hands, we (or I at the very least) hope you stay around here and keep contributing. The Red Dead Wiki has almost been deserted for some time right now. Also, if you have any problems here. Contact me or another admin and we'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Kind regards. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 07:33, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much Mitch! I am almost done with the single player....next will either be undead or multiplayer(I haven't decided yet). I've ben able to find alot of help here as needed and will gladly add when /if I find something new that isn't listed. I absolutely love the basic premise of people sharing info to help each other :) TimeyWimeyGirl7 (talk) 15:02, April 16, 2014 (UTC)TimeyWimeyGirl7 (though I do like your abbreviation..lol) Don't even bother Dont even bother to go into MP. It has been fucked up and wrecked by hackers. R* r bein total bitches and not fixing it. Not even tellin us about the person who did it cuz they r assholes. RDR will NEVER be better than even the very last GTA. Yet R* care about that game more when it does not even have half the amount of copies RDR has. Rulertoner 15:13, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Question about blocking users. Hello TWGirl7, Unfortunally there isn't such a way as blocking a user from your own page. If someone harasses you, feel free to contact a admin about it and they'll try to get back as soon as possible to you.. meanwhile I can contact Queyh, he's like the only admin still active here. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 15:33, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! No worries, it's more like a fly buzzing noise than harrassment at this point, if anything changes I will let Queyh know. I did let them know about the deletion issue ;) Have a wonderful day TimeyWimeyGirl7 (talk) 15:54, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Then How about we just forget about it and be friends. Like I mean really. A argue started over an edit. Thats like the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen. So sorry. P.S: I am OCD so thats y I undone ur edit. Everything has to be perfect for me. Like comon u can't blame me! Rulertoner 19:54, April 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Trying to understand If you could show me the edit that you referred to in the message you left on my talk page, it would be great. I also want to apologize for any other negative experiences you've had; feel free to drop me a message on my talk page any time you like. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you on this one. Also, as Mitch has previously stated here, it's great to see another new editor here - the place has been a bit deserted as of recent. Keep up the good work. Cheers! Queyh (Talk) 03:11, April 18, 2014 (UTC) : No problem at all, I'm glad the problem was resolved! : Happy editing! : Queyh (Talk) 23:34, April 19, 2014 (UTC)